


After all

by carisnya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Time Skip, kenma youtuber, soft, tsukki has a dino apron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carisnya/pseuds/carisnya
Summary: Four drabbles located in the timeskip at the end of the manga. ♥Order:AsaNoya (flying to egypt!)LevYaku (are those two famous guys in a relationship?!)TsukiYama (let's bake together!)KuroKen (who's that person behind pudin?!)
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hi guys. First of all, I wanted to say that i'm still learning english so maybe it will be some mistakes in the stories, sorry!  
> Second, these drabbles are commissions that a friends asked me to write!  
> Hope u enjoy them ♥

He stared out the window, marveling at the sight; the landscape of lazy, fluffy clouds had been replaced by the great city and the incredible pyramids. Excitement skyrocketed through the boy's body, robbing him of a huge smile.

"Asahi, Asahiii!" He exclaimed excitedly, shaking the man sleeping next to him. “We are about to arrive in Egypt! ASAHI!”

The last shout finally woke the man, who opened his eyes heavily. He was clearly confused, until a moment ago he was taking a bath with his favorite rubber duck and now someone was shouting his name while grabbing his shoulder. The morning light blinded him for an instant.

“What...?” He narrowed his eyes, regaining his vision and managing to see the other boy's spiky head of hair. “What's going on, Noya?”

"We are about to reach Egypt!" Look through the window!” Exclaimed Noya, between excited and upset. It was just a short time to reach their destination and Asahi showed no signs of emotion!

Azumane yawned and rubbed his eyes slowly. He hadn't finished connecting with reality yet.

"Egypt, Egypt ... Ah!" He took his hands away from his eyes and leaned toward the window, gazing out at the scenery. “We are almost there!”

Nishinoya laughed.

"I just told you, silly!" As the other kept trying to look out the plane window, he reached out and patted his head, still laughing. Asahi's ponytail had come off and his long brown hair fell wildly down his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, I was half asleep," the older man excused himself, his eyes drooping. Noya's hand venturing through his hair relaxed him and made him want to go back to sleep. “Noya, stop doing that or you'll have to wake me up again.”

Noya smiled and pulled his hand away as Azumane straightened in his seat. He slowly massaged his eyes again, brushing off the lashings. He had slept like a baby, unlike Nishinoya, who from the emotion could not close his eye.

"There is little left ... I’m so excited.”

“I know! Our honeymoon in Egypt will be crazy”, Yu said, fastening his seat belt. “I hope I can go inside the pyramids and see some ancient Pharaoh, or something like that.”

"And meet a mummy, or open a tomb from which a curse will come out?" No thanks. I'd rather stay in the public area.” Asahi said, pulling her lips back. The idea was not seductive.

Yu laughed.

"That's not going to happen, fool. And if a mummy wants to attack you, I'll give it what it deserves!” He put a finger to his own chest and lifted his chin.

“I do not doubt it.”

They both looked up when the seatbelt lights came on. It meant that they would soon begin to descend.

Asahi grabbed his partner's hand. Noya looked at him and gently squeezed the opposite hand. They both smiled, looking into each other's eyes.

“Are you ready?” Asahi asked.

“I was born ready!”


	2. LevYaku

That photo was a boom on social media. People were crazy; Internet forums erupted with comments, everyone drawing their own conclusions and arguing furiously. There wasn't a single magazine that didn't have it on the cover. It was one of the most recurring topics of conversation in the life news and gossip of the most famous celebrities.

«Cheegle Ekaterinburg's famous libero Yaku Morisuke and model Haiba Lev being more than close. Does it mean something?» Was one of the titles of the many magazines that were published and re-published that week, attached to a photo of these men holding hands on what appeared to be the city beach. It had been a long time since a magazine issue had been so requested, to the point of being sold out within a few hours. The photos within the pages caught everyone's attention.

It was a sensation. Who expected two such different celebrities to suddenly appear together? Everyone was waiting for an answer to the unknown. They wanted more than the theories given by the reporters, and they wanted it now!

However, the answer was slow in coming. It wasn't until a week of questions, madness, and excitement that both boys finally showed up, leaving a hotel together. Sure, the reporters were neither slow nor lazy; they knew they would be there, so they waited to catch them when they tried to get out. They had their microphones polished and their cameras ready, pointed directly at the famous.

To his surprise, neither Lev nor Yaku were taken aback. You could tell them both knew about the reporters and left of their own free will. They were calm, dressing in their clean and glamorous clothes.

Questions came from everywhere.

"Is it true that they are both a couple?"

"Since when do you have solo encounters?"

"People want to know! Are they really dating? Are they wrong assumptions? Or do they take it easy?”

"Well ..." Lev wanted to answer all the questions, but he was already dizzy. Furthermore, Yaku raised his hand to silence him.

The minor took a few steps towards the reporters, who placed their microphones in front of him in a crude and disorderly way. He, slowly and with graceful grace, took off his sunglasses and exclaimed:

"Yes, we are a couple. In fact, we are engaged. Was that what you all wanted to hear?”

Of course that was what they wanted to hear. The reporters exploded in excitement and questions, pushing each other away. Yaku's words were like a trigger.

"Is that true, Haiba?"

Lev smiled and walked over to stand next to Yaku, casually passing his arm around the younger boy's shoulder.

"Yes, everything Yaku said is true. And if you don't mind, we'll go and continue spending time together. Bye, bye!”

And they both turned to return to the Hotel, leaving the journalists puzzled.

Soon after, magazines flew from hand to hand and social media exploded again worse than before. Meanwhile, Lev and Yaku were enjoying the collective madness while organizing their wedding and honeymoon.


	3. TsukiYama

Cooking at home was one of the little things in life that Yamaguchi thoroughly enjoyed. He loved seeing Tsukki walking into the kitchen wearing his green apron with a dinosaur on it. It had been a present from his last birthday, and while he'd been very embarrassed when he saw it, he now used it every time he had to cook.

"What a nice apron, Tsukki."

Yamaguchi liked to tease him on the subject. He knew Tsukishima was not the type of boy who would wear something like this, but when they were together he was capable of doing impossible things. Like wearing an adorable childish apron like that one.

“Shut up.” Tsukki's cheeks turned a soft pink. He had never said it out loud, but the truth was that Yamaguchi's gift enchanted him. “Have you read the pudding instructions yet?”

“Yes!” Yamaguchi grabbed the pudding box and handed it to his partner. “It is not very complicated actually.”

Tsukki read the recipe silently and then opened the box, taking out the bag inside.

"I see it isn’t, so let's get started now."

In general, the recipe was easy, but Yamaguchi liked to complicate things to annoy Tsukki. Like, for example, filling his face with flour.

“Son of ...! My glasses, Yamaguchi!”

Tsukishima yours to take off his glasses and clean them, all while Tadashi laughed beside him.

"Sorry, Tsukki, I didn't resist. I'm not doing it again.” He almost believed that Tsukki was seriously upset, until he saw a hint of a smile on the opposite lips.

"Okay, but don't sabotage me again."

“Or what?”

"Hmm...”

Kei didn't say anything else. He went back to the counter and grabbed one of the eggs, however he left it in his hand instead of breaking it into the container. Yamaguchi understood instantly.

"Okay, okay, I'll keep working without disturbing you!"

Tsukishima laughed and a small glow settled on his golden orbs. He wasn't going to waste an egg, but then Tadashi would just cook quietly. It was enough to have his hair and nose full of flour.

Yamaguchi handed him a wet handkerchief to wipe his face.

"Thank you ..." he murmured, wiping the cloth over his face. “Put the mixture in the bowl, and then in the oven... What are you laughing at?!”

For some reason, Yamaguchi had started to laugh.

"I'm sorry, Tsukki! The thing is, while you were cleaning yourself, I don't know why I remembered that scene from the movie Shrek, when the princess gives him a handkerchief and... ”He noticed the withering look the blonde was giving him, so he stopped and took the pudding mixture. “Sure, I wasn't saying you look like an ogre…”

“Aha.”

“Ok!! But with that angry face…”

"Shut up, you've already made it worse. We better clean up the mess and that's it. Keep an eye out for that so it doesn't burn like last time.”

Yamaguchi saw a smile flash on Kei's face again. He smiled and helped him clean up, excited to test how well the pudding had turned out.


	4. KuroKen

Attack, hit, shoot. Typing fast, watching all the screens. Read the comments, thank you for the money. Greet the fans, talk to the other players. The life of a famous youtuber was complicated.

Especially for Kenma, who was lazy from birth. Little by little it began to become easier for him to show himself on the internet; understand how to treat fans, what kind of comments to say, find a way to be nice but original. Although sometimes he did crazy things without thinking much before acting.

Like that night in January; was live, playing the most famous Zombies game of the moment with other youtubers, when several strange comments caught his attention.

-Who's behind Pudin00?

-Tell me that I was not the only one who saw a man behind Pudin !!!

-PUDDING BEHIND YOU.

Kenma, still holding the controller and the big helmets on his head, turned. Sure enough, there was someone behind him, although he was no one to be scared of; it was just Kuro, who again forgot that Kenma was live.

Kozume wondered if he should answer the questions or just draw Kuro's attention to get him to walk away at once.

"What's wrong, Pudding?" Who is behind you?” One of the youtubers asked, speaking into the microphone.

"Is your girlfriend?" Asked another in a mocking tone, generating more comments full of madness. They came so much that it was impossible to read them, people asked to know who he was.

Kenma paid no attention to them and yelled "Hey!” Turning to Kuro. As the other walked towards him, Kenma sat back down at the video game screen.

"What's wrong, Kitten?" Kuro asked once he stood in front of Kenma's gamer chair, slightly crouched down to catch up with the younger boy.

To everyone's surprise, Kenma took Kuro by the sweater and pulled him towards him for a fleeting kiss. As they walked away, the child only thought about the madness that would take place on social networks. He was also a bit happy, as it was a good (and spontaneous) way to introduce his partner to his fans.

On the other hand, Kuro gave him a suggestive smile. Was that a kiss with implicit meaning?

“Not now”, said Kenma making an exaggerated expression of disgust, and then he pushed Kuro to leave him alone.

It didn't take many days for both of them to appear in a ranking of youtubers couples.

“Great, I'm famous and part of your weirdo circus now” said Kuro, reading a note where the main photo was the two of them kissing. As expected, it took a few seconds for Kenma's last broadcast to be his most visited.

Kenma laughed, holding a cup of coffee in both hands.

"It's great, we'll be part of the most influential couples soon. How about you join my videos more?”

Kuro took a while to reply.

"Um ... I'll think about it. Maybe if we continue with that kiss from the other day...”

"I'll also think about it” said Kenma while bringing the coffee to his lips.


End file.
